Conversations With Death People
by Kyrek
Summary: Historia de un suicida


**Conversations with Dead People**

Cristales rotos. Gritos. Una pelea.

Que estúpido había sido ¿Por que lo había hecho? Ahora todos los motivos que tenía parecían tan lejanos y ridículos que si tuviese algo más de tiempo, incluso me sentiría avergonzado por ello.

Me sentí como un imbécil. Realmente, jamás pensé que llegaría a verme en aquella situación puesto que siempre había pensado que aquella era la solución fácil a todo.

En un primer momento tenía motivos de peso, y los recordaba con todo lujo de detalles… mis amigos me habían dado la espalda cuando tenía problemas. Mi familia se había roto en mil pedazos por una estúpida discusión. Todos y cada uno de mis pequeños reductos de paz se habían venido abajo ¿No eran suficientes motivos?

Por eso me había encerrado en mi casa. Por eso había cogido aquel cuchillo y me había cortado a lo largo de mis antebrazos para que les fuese difícil ayudarme. Yo solo había preparado mi propia muerte.

Ahora sabía que no eran suficientes… todos aquellos motivos ahora no significaban nada comparados con mis ganas de vivir. Ahora lamentaba haber llegado tan lejos solo para escapar. Tenía tanto miedo.

— ¿Por qué tienes miedo Kyle? —Me preguntó una voz a mi lado. Una suave y dulce voz, como la de una niña.

— Ayúdame, por favor —grité con toda la fuerza que pude, manoteando, salpicándolo todo con la sangre que manaba de mis heridas. No podía arrastrarme, me dolía, y además me resbalaba con toda aquella sangre.

— ¿Es que alguien te obligó a hacerlo? —dijo con un tono divertido mientras se acercaba a mi.

La pequeña se dejó ver mientras se acariciaba su larga y lisa melena rubia, mirándole con eso ojos verdes, tan brillantes, tan extrañamente carentes de expresión.

— ¿Cómo has entrado? —pregunté aún más asustado de lo que ya estaba.

— Como si necesitase puertas —indicó con una macabra sonrisa. Eso no era una niña corriente ¿Qué demonios era?— Oh, vamos Kyle, soy lo que tu solo te has buscado, solo he venido a hacer mi trabajo.

No… no podía existir algo así… ¿sabía lo que pensaba? Podía ver mi alma…

— Responde a mi pregunta ¿Por qué ahora tienes miedo? —dijo con aquella sonrisa burlona— ¿No era lo que querías?

— No es lo que quiero, quizá me he dado cuenta tarde, pero no quiero morir —dije mientras una lagrima se deslizaba por mi mejilla.

La niña empezó a cambiar tomando la forma de una mujer, una chica de mi edad que tres meses atrás había muerto atropellada por un borracho. Su pelo moreno ondeó con una suave brisa que entró por la pequeña ventana de mi baño. Sus ojos, ahora castaños, me seguían mirando con la misma intensidad.

— Sherry Wallace tampoco quería morir —dijo con una voz distinta, aunque con el mismo tono de frialdad— pero no tuvo elección, Kyle… tu, en cambio, lo has elegido, y aun así intentas huir de mi… ¿no te parece ridículo?

— Se llama supervivencia, estúpida —le espeté intentando llegar hasta el pomo de la puerta.

Había perdido mucha sangre, estaba débil, pero tenía que intentarlo, tenía que vivir. El pomo se resbaló de mis dedos por culpa del estúpido fluido rojo que cubría mis manos.

— No puedes salir de aquí, estás atrapado conmigo, así que ¿Por qué no te dejas llevar y vienes conmigo? —su sonrisa parecía sincera, cálida, pero le mentía, estaba seguro.

Me arrastré como pude hasta el inodoro, y apoyándome en él conseguí levantarme. Oleadas de dolor me subían por los brazos cuando algo tocaba mis heridas, cualquier pequeño roce era un dolor insufrible.

— Eres terco como una mula ¿vas a continuar con esta agonía? —le preguntó la parca con cierto tono de angustia.

Abrí la puerta y trastabillé con mis propios pies. Poco después me encontraba sobre los restos de la pequeña mesa de cristal que tenía en el salón de mi pequeño apartamento. Los cristales me hicieron nuevos cortes, no tan profundos como los que ya tenía, pero eran cortes que me producían más dolor.

— Hubiese sido más sencillo si no fueses tan testarudo —La Muerte parecía enfadada conmigo— lo único que estás consiguiendo es más dolor ¿es eso lo que quieres?

Le miré a los ojos e intenté levantarme otra vez sobre los cristales rotos. Nuevas incisiones en mis húmedas manos, más sangre manchando mis ropas y el suelo, más dolor. Quería que acabase ese sufrimiento, de verdad que quería, pero…

— Si, el dolor solo acabará si mueres —dijo sin mostrar ninguna emoción— es duro, pero es el camino que has elegido hacer, no hay vuelta atrás.

— Quiero hacerte una pregunta —susurré apoyándome en la pared, intentando inútilmente detener las hemorragias apretando los brazos contra el abdomen— ¿de verdad eres tu o solo te estoy imaginando?

— Piensa lo que quieras, me da igual —respondió volviendo a ser tan fría como lo había sido en un principio— pero acaba con esto de una vez, quédate sentado, espera a que llegue la paz, pero deja de hacerte daño innecesario.

— ¿Y si todo es una trampa? —Pregunté dejando caer nuevas lagrimas— tengo miedo… he dejado tantas cosas por hacer, tanto por vivir —mis ojos se empañaron dejándolo todo borroso. Las lagrimas se sucedían unas a otras, rápidas y cálidas.

Había tomado una decisión… viviría, o al menos, lo intentaría.

Conseguí abrir la puerta que daba al pasillo de mi vecindario, y corrí, chocando contra las paredes. Sangre por todas partes, manchándolo todo. Estaba muy mareado, solo quería sentarme y dormir, pero sabía lo que pasaría si dormía. No quería irme, aún no.

Corrí todo lo rápido que pude hasta llegar al final del pasillo, donde perdí el conocimiento de todo durante solo unos segundos, suficientes sin embargo para truncar mi huida.

Cuando abrí los ojos estaba desplomado en la escalera. Mi respiración se entrecortaba, el dolor de mi costado me impedía moverme, estaba débil, muy débil. Esta vez no tenía escapatoria. Mi estrepitosa huida de la muerte terminaba allí.

Sentía como mis pulmones se llenaban de fluido, dejando cada vez menos hueco para el aire. Me ahogaba. Era infinitamente peor que morir desangrado¿a esto se refería ella¿Esto era lo que me esperaba si huía? Tenía tantas preguntas… pero mi voz ya no salía de mi boca, ahora le sustituía un reguero de sangre que resbalaba por las comisuras de mis labios. Faltaba poco, lo sabía.

— Tranquilo Kyle, pronto terminará todo —se sentó a mi lado y empezó a acariciarme la cara, su mano era fría como el hielo, al igual que su actitud, pero le estaba agradecido por ello, lo estaba intentando— solo sujétate fuerte a la butaca, te espera un largo viaje —Aquella sonrisa, me acompañó a la oscuridad.

No se cual es mi viaje.

Ahora poco importa.


End file.
